Mistake
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been together for a while and things seem to be going smoothly. Yet one night at the castle, the couple has a misunderstanding and Elsa is caught in the crossfire. Will she be able to bring Anna and Kristoff back together or has the damage been done? Will Elsa's efforts be futile? Read to find out. I welcome any criticism and please enjoy the story.
1. Awkward Encounter

Elsa walked down the corridor to her bedroom for a well-deserved rest after a busy day as Queen. As she passed by Anna's room, she heard a loud noise from behind the door. She took a few steps closer to the door and leaned in to hear better.

"Kristoff, not now. I don't want anybody to hear."

"Come on, Anna. You know you want to."

Silence. Pure and absolute silence. It was as still and quiet as freshly fallen snow on clear winter day. Then, Elsa could hear lips smacking together and a small moan come from Anna's mouth. She figured that the small issue had been resolved. Just as Elsa was about to turn away, she heard Anna complain to Kristoff again. Elsa stayed where she was and listened some more.

"Kristoff, please don't kiss me there. I'm not ready yet. I would like to wait until we're both ready."

"I thought you were ready, Anna. Are you sure you're just playing hard to get?"

"I'm not trying to play hard to get, Kristoff. It's not that I don't love you, but I'm not ready for this happen to us just yet. Could you please put your shirt back on so we can go to bed?"

"But Anna-"

"Kristoff, please. Let's just go to bed."

Elsa could hear the sheets being ruffled. She assumed that everything was fine between Anna and Kristoff and so she could feel easy going to bed herself. However, that was not the case. When she walked away from the door, she heard Anna yelp in surprise. Before she knew it, Anna flung open the door and ran out of her room yelling with Kristoff coming out after her shirtless. Before they could go any further down the corridor, they stopped dead in their tracks spotting Elsa standing just a few feet away from them.

Frozen in place with sheer embarrassment, all Anna and Kristoff could do was stare at Elsa. Anna looked down at herself feeling ashamed and uncomfortable realizing that she was only in her undergarments in front of her own sister. Anna couldn't bear to be seen in her current state by Elsa for much longer. She felt so ashamed of herself fearing that her sister would think less of her or worst: disown her. Anna attempted to cover her chest with her arms, swiftly turned around and ran away. Kristoff was about to go after her with grief and regret lining every inch of his face. Yet Elsa stopped him where he was and went off after Anna herself. It didn't take long to catch up with her sister and use her powers to freeze her feet in place on the floor. Anna tried to break free, but her efforts were futile. Anna tightened her grip around her arms as Elsa approached her. Anna avoided eye contact with her sister.

Elsa hesitated to place a comforting hand on Anna's right shoulder. She dropped her hand to her side knowing that Anna would try to shrug it off. She wasn't her typical bubbly, warm self. She felt ashamed and uncomfortable. Elsa sighed out of exasperation. She unclipped her cape and wrapped it around Anna's cold body. Anna's spine stiffened up from the contact of Elsa's cape being wrapped around her. She turned her head to her sister and stared at her horror and confusion. Her voice cracked like an old door being pushed open with a rusty doorknob.

"Elsa?"

Elsa commanded her voice to be as gentle as a flower yet as firm as a rock.

"Anna, please, don't run away."

"Why shouldn't I? You probably think I'm not worthy to be your younger sister."

"No. I don't."

Anna could feel fresh, hot tears forming in her eyes. "Really? Why?"

"You're my little sister and I promised to myself when I held you in my arms that I protect you from any harm whether it be emotional or physical harm and I intend to keep that promise."

"But-"

"Anna, please, listen to me."

Anna could only nod in response as she tried her hardest to hold back from choking up.

"If you promise not to run away from me, I'll unfreeze your feet and I'll lead you back to Kristoff in front of your room so you two may resolve your problem."

Anna nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Hold on." Elsa looked down at Anna bare feet frozen feet and grimaced to herself. She wished that Anna had at least had slippers on her feet. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa unfroze Anna's feet and then helped her sister turn around and walk back to her bedroom.

When the two sisters arrived at the bedroom, Kristoff was seen leaning against the wall off to the side. He noticed that they came back and he pushed himself off the wall staring at Anna and Elsa with deep sorrow and regret swirling in his warm, brown eyes.

"Anna. I'm-"

Elsa had to cut off Kristoff. "Kristoff, I'm sorry, but I think you shouldn't speak right now."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Kristoff. You'll be able to talk with Anna later. I'll make sure you two talk to each other and resolve this…issue. Please, trust me."

"Okay."

"Please, put on your shirt and return to your room. We will resolve this issue in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, please, put on your shirt and leave. I need to spend some time with Anna _alone_."

"Yes. Thank you, Elsa, for giving me a chance."

"Don't thank me yet, Kristoff."

Kristoff was unsure how to respond to Elsa's unnerving statement. He quickly went back into Anna's bedroom, threw his shirt back on and darted past Anna and Elsa as he quickly bid them goodnight before heading to his bedroom. Once Kristoff was out of sight, Elsa turned toward Anna.

"Do you want to go inside your bedroom?"

Anna vigorously nodded her head "yes" while holding back the tears that were collecting in her eyes. Elsa gingerly ushered Anna in the bedroom. She closed the door behind the two of them and helped Anna on her bed. Anna plopped onto her bed with a heavy burden of guilt weighing down her heart. Elsa sat down next to her and looking at her sister's pitiful face.

"Do you want me to get your night gown for you?"

Anna pursed her lips and bit down hard on the lower one.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Elsa got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a nightgown as Anna curled up in a ball underneath her cape. Elsa returned to the bed and sat back down next to Anna within a few minutes. She showcased the gown to her sister.

"Will this do?"

Anna looked at the gown, frowned at her sister and shrugged. She didn't care. Elsa could tell that Anna didn't have the strength to speak to her, so she gave her sister the benefit of the doubt and didn't press Anna any further.

"Anna, could you please drop my cape so I can help you into your gown?"

Anna dropped the cape without a fight. She slumped her arms against her sides. Elsa frowned. She felt deep sympathy for her sister. She asked Anna to raise her arms and Anna silently complied. Then she slipped the nightgown over her sister's body until it was properly fitted on her. Anna instinctively dropped her arms when she could feel her nightgown was on right. Elsa saw a stray strand of hair pop out from over Anna's ear and tucked it behind the ear. After that, Elsa scooted closer to Anna.

"Would you like to tell me what happened between you and Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head.

"Okay. Well, we don't have to have to talk about what happened if you don't want to. We can talk about something else…or I can talk about what I did in my room while I stayed away from you. Maybe I should talk about how I remember taking care of you as a baby when Mama and Papa weren't around.

Anna sniffled in response. Elsa tried to cheer her up by lightly nudging her in the shoulder, but she didn't get an answer from Anna.

"How about I re-do your braids? They seem a little out of place."

Anna didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do. Elsa shifted from her comfortable spot and move behind her sister. Elsa began to undo Anna's messy braids. As she fixed her sister's braided pigtails, she began to tell her the tale of how she held her as baby.

"You know, Anna, when you were a few weeks old, Mama had shown you to me and handed you over to me. She told me how to hold you and then carried you to what would become our bedroom before we were separated."

Anna made a sound that was a cross between a sob and snort. Elsa put all her focus in braiding one pigtail as she continued her tale.

"When I had you to myself, I began to sing to you."

Elsa paused as she savored the sweet memory of her holding Anna as a baby. In the meantime, Anna sniffled and tried to utter a complete thought but all she got out was a skewed hiccup.

"I sang to you how there would be certain things expected of you as a princess, but also I sang about we would know better as princesses. Then I finished singing to you, I cradled you in my arms gently rocking back and forth on my feet and telling you how much I would love you."

Elsa had finished the first braid and went on to do the other one.

"I think it was silly of me to promise such high promises for a three year old, but all I knew is that I treasured you as my baby sister and I wanted to make you happy and make sure you were safe. All I wanted to do was to be the best big sister I could possibly be. That's all I really wanted for you."

Elsa finished the second braid and tied up the hair. She flicked the braids from Anna's back to her front so they rested neatly on top of her breasts. Elsa then readjusted herself so she was on her knees and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. She brought her lips close to Anna's left ear.

"And I know that I haven't been able to be the sister I wanted to be to you for these past thirteen years, but I will try to make it up to you especially now when you need comfort the most. I'm here for you, Anna. You were there for me when you found out about my powers and it's only right that I'm here for you now. I want you to be happy. I want you to resolve your problem with Kristoff, but only if you want to. I'll support you in any choice you make."

Anna twiddled her thumbs. Elsa could sense that Anna wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it to her. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister's slender body and pressed her close to her.

"Anna, you don't have to say anything, but I hope you eventually tell me how you feel."

Anna cried at last. Elsa turned Anna around so she could cry into her chest. As Anna latched onto her, Elsa comforted her. She kept Anna tightly in her arms until she stopped crying. When Anna was ready, she gently pushed herself away from Elsa and wiped away some tears. She looked up at her sister.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"How could you be so understanding and loving? I thought for sure you would think less of me. That's why I felt so ashamed when you saw me the way I was."

"I saw you in need of help and comfort. I heard what you said to Kristoff. You did the right thing by leaving the room, but you didn't need to run away from me."

"I know that now, but-"

"Look, Anna. There's nothing you could do for me to think less of you. You did what you thought you had to do to let Kristoff to back off. I'm sure he did not intend for this to happen, but you needed to let him know. I can't and didn't judge you for that. I'm just glad you're okay…But I'm sorry I had to use my magic powers on you, Anna. I had to so you wouldn't run anymore."

"That's okay. I understand that you wanted me to face me. I know now that you wanted to talk to me. I'm sorry I ran away from you."

"It's okay. You were scared and embarrassed. I think I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you for not judging me and thank you for being here for me, Elsa."

Elsa stroked Anna's head before resting her hand on it.

"You're welcome. And thank you for giving me a chance to be the big sister I wanted to be for you."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. "I'm glad I get to be your little sister."

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. She felt an immense amount of pride and joy knowing she could make her sister feel better in a short amount of time. She felt very accomplished as she held Anna in her arms. All she had to worry about now was make sure Anna had a good night's sleep and patched things up with Kristoff. Elsa had a feeling that Kristoff meant no harm and that's why she wanted to give him a chance. She knew him long enough to know that he would never assume something unless he felt that it would happen. He was a man with good intentions and he was humble. Elsa figured that he was a little ready sooner than Anna had been. She couldn't blame him though. He and Anna seemed to be going in that direction anyway. She was thought that it was only a matter of time before Kristoff and Anna joined their hearts and souls together in an ultimate act of love and create a strong bond between lovers. Elsa lost her train of thought when Anna shifted away from her. She looked down at her sleepy sister.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleepy?"

Anna yawned and sheepishly smiled at her sister. "Yes…."

"Do you need help getting into bed?"

"Maybe."

Anna stumbled off her bed to stand straight on the floor. Elsa swung her legs over the edge of the bed as a swan would flap its wing to fly off into the sky. Then she stood up with perfect posture. She turned around toe face Anna and saw her throw the sheets back and climbed into bed. Elsa walked over to her sister's side and brought the sheets over her chest. She smiled at Anna and Anna smiled back at her.

"What will you do now, Elsa? Will you go to bed soon?"

"Soon, but not that soon."

"Why? What else is there for you to do? I think you could do all you could to help me feel better."

"Not all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to kiss you goodnight."

"Oh, Elsa, you don't need to do that."

"But I want to. I want to make sure you'll feel completely comfortable on your own for the night."

"Okay. If you insist."

"I insist."

Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna on the forehead, cheeks, nose and then finished off with a tender peck on the lips. Then she lifted her head up and smiled softly at her sister once more. Anna smiled widely back at Elsa and reached up for her. Elsa took Anna's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze before setting it down. Then she stroked Anna's face and said goodnight. Anna bid her sister a good night's rest as well. Elsa walked over to the door and opened it. Before she left the room completely, she faced Anna.

"Anna, tomorrow morning you and Kristoff will talk about what you were feeling at the moment from what happened tonight."

"I'm not sure, Elsa."

"Could you please at least see him for my sake? I'm not going to let you and Kristoff give up on what you two have. All I ask of you is that try"

"Okay. I guess I'll try to patch things up with Kristoff if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you, Anna."

"No, Elsa. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Anna. See you and Kristoff tomorrow morning. And don't worry about Kristoff. I'll make sure he meets with you."

"See you tomorrow morning, Elsa. You're the best sister ever."

Elsa could feel tears form in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

"I probably should go."

"Go, Elsa. You out of all people deserve a good night's sleep the most. Go ahead and sleep."

"I will."

Elsa closed the door behind her and went to her bedroom to go to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. Kristoff's Perspective

Elsa woke up an hour before breakfast would be served. She sat up straight and stretched out her arms feeling refreshed and energized. She got out of bed with great ease slipping off the mattress as gracefully as a swan. She glided over to her closet and picked out a teal dress with long sleeves. She slipped on her dress and left her room. Elsa headed off to Kristoff's room first since she was sure Anna would need a little extra time sleeping before being woken up.

She paused at the door hesitant to knock on it. She was afraid Kristoff would not want to answer feeling shame surge through his whole being. But then Elsa realized that if Kristoff was in the position she used to be in for thirteen years then surely she would be able to coax him out of the room.

Elsa made three quick raps on the door just as Anna always used to do all those years that separated them. Afterwards, all she could do was wait. It seemed like an eternity when Kristoff opened the door yet in reality it was only five minutes. When Kristoff caught a glimpse of who knocked on his door, he began to retreat but Elsa stopped him before he could close the door on her. She had a firm hand on his shoulder and lightly gripped the cotton fabric of his night shirt.

"Hold on, Kristoff."

Kristoff opened the door again enough to see Elsa's full face.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"May I talk to you about what happened last night?"

Kristoff gulped feeling nervous of what Elsa could do to him. He had no choice of what she would do, so he opened the door all the way and let Elsa in. She took her hand off his shoulder and stepped inside his guest room.

"Kristoff?"

"Y-yes, Elsa?"

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know. I thought I knew, but apparently I don't know."

"What was going on between you and Anna before I saw you two practically bolt out of Anna's bedroom?"

"Um…"

"Kristoff, please answer me."

"Well, it all started it just fine. Anna and I were being all romantic and cute and then ended up in her bedroom later on. Anna said she wanted to take our relationship to the next level by sleeping together. Of course, she clarified that we would be sharing a bed and sleeping. I was all for it so I took off my shirt as I usually do when I go to bed and I walked toward Anna to get to her bed. She thought I was coming on to her, but I was intending to climb into bed with her and sleep."

"Why do you take off your shirt when you go to sleep?"

"I'm used to it. Sometimes when I'd work really hard harvesting ice and I'd be all sweaty and tired and I had no other change of clothes I just would take off my shirt before falling asleep. Besides, I'm not used to be living in a castle as a guest. It's totally different from what I'm used to…and I guess I forgot to realize that Anna probably wouldn't be able to get used to seeing me taking off my shirt before going to bed. I made a mistake."

"I realize that, Kristoff. But what I want to know is why you began to kiss Anna and then later she yells?"

"She was freaking out about me having shirt on and I tried to help her get used to the idea of me sleeping shirtless. I tried to comfort her and help her forget by kissing her."

"And?"

"And I guess I got a little carried away."

"I know."

Kristoff nervously rubbed the back of his neck feeling that Elsa was judging him somehow when she wasn't really.

"I guess after that I started thinking that Anna could be ready for more than sharing a bed. I thought that if I eased her into a tender kiss she would forget about her discomfort and maybe want to go farther…"

"Okay, Kristoff. I don't need the details. Remember you're talking about my baby sister here."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"That's alright."

"But in my defense, it wasn't that long of a shot! I mean, there have been time when we could have gone all the way, but we would end up cuddling."

"Don't remind me. I know what you're talking about."

"You mean, you saw hints? I thought you would be too busy to know what really happened between me and Anna."

"I never _THAT_ busy to know what happens in my sister's life. Besides, even if I didn't see you and Anna around the castle, I would still know plenty because Anna tells me almost everything. Actually, she does tell me everything without being so explicit somehow. It's like I'm diary and I don't mind at all."

"I did not know that."

"So, I know where you're coming from Kristoff. But do you realize where Anna is coming from? Or where I'm coming from?"

"I can only imagine that Anna feel freaked out about this whole situation."

"You'd be right."

"And I think that you're not happy to have seen what happened last night."

"I may not be angry, but I am concerned. Kristoff, I want you to know that I just want this whole issue to be behind the three of us so we can move on and be happy. The most important thing to me is make sure that Anna is happy and safe. I think that it would help if you two patched things up."

"You want me and Anna to make up? But why? I thought you would hate me after last night."

"Listen, Kristoff. I could clearly see that you didn't mean for what happened last night to happen and I could see the regret in your eyes. I also know that you're a caring guy and you helped Anna as she travelled up the Northern Mountain to see me and then rushed her back to the castle to get help for her before she froze to death. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because I know you're a guy with good intentions and I realize that you have flaws just like every human has on this planet. I'm giving you a chance to make things right with Anna. But I warn you, Kristoff, if you make another slip up like this one, I won't go as easy on you as I am now. Got it?"

Kristoff vigorously nodded his head in understanding with fear swirling in his eyes.

"Now, I'll leave so you can get dressed and then we'll go see Anna. Understood?"

"Yes."

Before Elsa left the room, she stared at Kristoff trying search her brain for one last question. Then it suddenly came to her.

"Why did Anna yelp when you two were about to fall asleep after she asked you to put your shirt back on? How come Anna came out with only her undergarments on?"

"I think that she was in the midst of changing into her nightgown when I came up to her and tried to comfort and apologize to her by wrapping my arms around her."

"How?"

Kristoff cringed a bit before he continued his explanation. "From behind."

"Oh, Kristoff, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why? What would you know about Anna?"

"I remember from a long time ago when we were children that she hated it when I snuck up behind her trying to scare her. She was sincerely freaked out and I apologized to her and she accepted my apology. She forgave me so much that she forgot about the incident and played with me like nothing happened. But it's a little different for her now especially since she's older."

"You mean she doesn't like being hugged from the back at all?"

"No…I wouldn't say that. It's just that she very jumpy when people approach her from the back when she's become emotionally distraught. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if she was calm and happy."

"Um okay…"

"Just get dressed, Kristoff. Please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for you."

Elsa left the room and Kristoff closed the door behind her.

To Be Continued…


	3. Anna's Persepctive

**I hope everyone had a nice New Year's Celebration. **

Kristoff came out of his room with a new set of clothes that Anna had bought for him a few months ago before he became a frequent guest of the castle. He looked around for Elsa and spotted her off to the side standing near the wall.

"Oh. There you are, Elsa."

"Ready to head to Anna's room?"

"I guess so."

"It's best that you and Anna talk as soon as possible instead of letting it drag out."

"You do have a point."

"Come with me."

Elsa walked off toward Anna's room with Kristoff trailing behind her. In the meantime, Kristoff decided to make small talk with Elsa.

"Um…you look nice today, Elsa. I mean, you always look nice, but today you look especially nice today. I mean-"

"It's okay, Kristoff. I know what you're trying to say and thank you." Elsa chuckled before continuing. "You kind of remind me of how Anna had trouble tell me how beautiful I looked when we stood by each other at the reception for my coronation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess what I'm saying that there be more to this fight than we may think. You and Anna have become more like each other each passing day."

"Are you saying we're rubbing off each other and that we're becoming so alike that we will butt heads with each other?"

"Maybe. I'm not quite sure. But it is a possibility."

Suddenly, Elsa and Kristoff were outside of Anna's bedroom. Elsa turned toward Kristoff once she was just a few steps away from the door.

"Kristoff, please stay out here until I bring Anna out of the room."

"Sure."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go inside to convince Anna to come out. I don't know how long it will take, but you have to be patient."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"And Elsa?"

"Yes, Kristoff?"

"Please, let Anna know how sorry I feel."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa gave Kristoff a small, warm smile before entering the bedroom.

Anna was sound asleep when Elsa entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her so she would not accidentally disturb Anna from her deep slumber. Elsa walked over to the far side of Anna's bed and placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. She shook the shoulder until Anna turned around and began to open her eyes. Elsa drew her hand back when Anna stretched her arms out and sat up straight in her bed. After she had let a big yawn, she turned her head in Elsa's direction.

"Elsa?"

"Good morning sleepy head."

Anna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Good morning." Then Anna refocused her eye sight on her sister. "Why are you here?"

"Did you forget already?"

"Forget what?"

"You and Kristoff had a misunderstanding."

As soon as her brain fully woke up, Anna realized what her sister was talking about. "Oh. THAT."

"Well, what do you say? Shall we get you ready for the day and meet Kristoff outside your room?"

"Kristoff is waiting outside? Why?"

"I brought him with me. I told you that I would try to get you to talk about your issue. You told me that you would at least try to patch up things with Kristoff. You don't have to force yourself to forgive Kristoff if you don't feel like it, but you have to at least try to talk to him. He's very sorry what happened."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, I did. I went over to his room first since I figured you would need a little extra sleep before I would wake you up."

"And you got him out of his room?"

"Yes. It actually was easier than I had expected, but I got him to get dressed and out of the room."

"Wow. You must be really good at getting people out of rooms. I wish you went back in time to give younger me how to coax you out of your room."

"Even if I could do that, it wouldn't have mattered. You know why I stayed in my room."

"Yeah, but if you did come out of your room and told me about your powers I could have helped you control them."

"If you remembered that I had powers then maybe you would remember the truth about what happened and you might have a headache and I wouldn't want to risk anything like that to happen to you."

"Yeah, but Elsa-"

"I'm not here to talk about our problems, Anna. I'm here to talk about yours and Kristoff's problem."

"Fine. I guess I'll meet Kristoff."

Anna pushed the covers off her body and flung her legs over the bed. She was as graceful as a duckling because as she had flung her legs over, one of her feet got caught and she fell over her bed onto the floor. Elsa stifled a laugh before helping her sister up from the floor.

"Some things never change when it comes to you, Anna. You always fell off of something when we were children."

"You should have seen me on your coronation day. I would be dancing with a bust of a man and accidentally fling the bust into cake that was meant for the reception."

"I heard from the staff that they had to fix the cake. I figured that you made your mark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could imagine that you would be very excited to finally see the gates open up and run around like a child in a candy shop."

"You figured I'd do that?"

"Yes. Apparently I was right. I may have not been able to spend time with you for thirteen years, but there are some things I knew about you that never changed."

"Well, excuse me for being so predictable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anna."

Anna blushed, turned head away from Elsa and crossed her arms. "Shut up."

Elsa laughed at how ridiculous her little sister could be. She placed a soft hand on Anna's cheek and pushed her face so they would make eye contact.

"Come on, Anna, we have to talk to Kristoff. Go get dressed."

Anna stared at her sister for a while and dropped her arms in defeat before heading for her closet to pick out an outfit. As she rummaged through her closet, Elsa had her back to her sister to give her some privacy.

"You know, Elsa, I'm surprised that none of the staff have come to get us."

"Well, you didn't know this, but before I went to bed, I secretly wrote a note to Kai and Gerda and slipped the pieces of paper under their bedroom doors letting them know that they need to let the rest of the staff to know not to wake any of us. I wanted to make sure they would only focus on the other morning chores."

"Oh. Wow. You really know how to take care of everything."

"I guess you could say that."

Anna didn't waste any time putting on her red dress as soon as she pulled it out of her closet. When she was dressed, she walked over to Elsa and tapped her shoulder. Elsa turned around to face Anna.

"Are you ready to talk with Kristoff?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean? What's wrong now?"

Anna plopped herself on her bed. Elsa sat down next to her.

"May I say something to you before we go out?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about last night."

"What about last night? Does it have to do with what Kristoff did?"

"Sort of. I mean, part of the reason I freaked out is because I really wasn't ready at that point. Another reason was that I was afraid that people would find out…"

"I know. I heard what you said behind the door."

"I know. I actually don't mean people, I mean _you_."

"Me? What are you talking about, Anna?"

"In case you walked by, I didn't want you to worry and freak out about me. I didn't want you to think that I was being irresponsible with my relationship with Kristoff."

"You didn't want me to hear or know? Why?"

"It's because I was afraid you would judge me for doing something so….unclean." Anna stressed the last word with great strain and embarrassment.

"Anna, you could have put more faith in me not to judge you."

"I know it's silly, but I just thought that since you're the older sister that you would want to-"

Elsa placed a gentle hand on Anna's cheek. "Anna, there's nothing you could do to make me feel disgusted by you. Maybe I might be disappointed or frustrated with you, but that's normal for someone to feel toward a loved one. Didn't know that I would never judge you to the point of disgust and disownment from last night?"

Anna looked away from Elsa shrugging her shoulders pitifully. Elsa pushed her face so it was aligned with hers.

"Anna, look at me."

Anna looked up at Elsa.

"You don't need to worry about what I will think of you and Kristoff."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to feel-"

"Anna! Please…Calm down."

Anna had stopped talking suddenly. She was silent for some time as Elsa slipped her hand off her face. Just as Elsa composed herself, Anna allowed glistening tears to stream down her face uncontrollably and flung herself toward Elsa. She wrapped her slender arms around her sister's neck and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Elsa was in complete shock. She wasn't expecting such an explosion of emotion coming from her usually bubbly sister, Anna. She awkwardly brought her hands around the small of Anna's back and patted it. Once she got a grip on her sister, she rocked her back and forth from side to side.

"Shh….Anna, it's okay. Please, stop crying. Please, calm down. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy. Everything will be okay."

Eventually, Anna's sobs evolved into gentle sniffling. In between sniffles, Anna mumbled some words.

"I don't deserve a sister like you, Elsa."

Elsa pushed Anna's head up so they faced each other. "What do you mean you don't deserve me as your sister?"

"You're so patient and kind and…and-"

Elsa gingerly pressed Anna's head back down into her neck and stroked her hair.

"Please, don't say that, Anna. I'm just trying to make it up to you for all those broken years between us. I'm not that great of a sister."

Anna forced her head up and out of Elsa's hand. Tears still remained in her eyes.

"Don't do that to yourself, Elsa! You're the best sister anyone could ask for! Don't sell yourself short just because you had to isolate yourself from me. You only were trying to protect me. You didn't want to accidentally kill me. I understand that more than anything now."

Now it was Elsa's turn to get a little teary-eyed.

"What are you talking about, Anna? If anything, I don't deserve to have you as a sister. You never gave up on me, always wanting for me to play with you. When I exiled myself from the kingdom you went after me risking your life for me. Even I had hurt you again, you sacrificed yourself for me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elsa! Maybe it's true that I did go after you to try to mend thing between us and maybe I did sacrificed myself for you, but it's not exactly true that I never gave up on you. There were times when I would give up trying to coax you out of your room. I really did give up on trying to get you out of your room the day we said goodbye to Mama and Papa…ironically enough for the very last time."

Anna couldn't fight the tears any longer and had let them fall like a boulder rolling off a cliff. She put her face back into Elsa's neck and her hot, short breath warmed her sister's skin. Anna left tear drops on her Elsa's neck making it even warmer than before and a bit wet. Elsa drew Anna closer to her so no space separated her from her baby sister.

Elsa felt like joining in her sister in a sobbing fest, but bit her lower lip hard and held back the pain she felt for her sister's sake. Elsa was willing give up her freedom to express her anguish so that Anna could heal faster. She would never want her sister to suffer longer than she had to. If she thought she had an opportunity to cut Anna's suffering short, Elsa would cease the opportunity in a heartbeat.

After what seemed to be an eon, Anna stopped crying and drew away completely from her sister only to be at arm's length from her. Anna just stared at her older sister astonished by her powerful command of her emotions. She admired her sister for her boundless emotional strength. At length, Elsa brought the silence between them.

"Anna."

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Don't hold back your love for Kristoff for me. I want you to be happy even if that means that I have to stay at the side lines while you develop a loving and devoted relationship with Kristoff...", Elsa turned away from Anna and looking down before continuing, "unlike what we had these past thirteen years.

"Elsa!"

Elsa snapped her face back toward Anna's, shocked by the sudden height and anger that radiated from her sister's voice. Anna was red in the face and her eyebrows knitted together in an unpleasant downturn.

"Don't say that. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to us."

"Who am I supposed to blame? You? It's not your fault what happened."

"And it's not your fault either. It's no one's fault. It was an accident."

Anna paused as she gripped her sister's shoulder. "And you should know that I love you."

Elsa was wide-eyed as she was still unsure of how her sister felt about her sudden display of self-hate. She cringed in her sister's grip. Anna could see the uncertainty in Elsa's eyes and sensed that she should try to comfort her sister. She owed her that much considering she comforted her the night before and just recently when she cried her heart out. Anna softened her grip on Elsa's shoulders, but did no let go.

"Elsa, you have nothing to worry. I'm going to hold back my affections for Kristoff because of the possibility of what I'm afraid you'll think of us. Besides, I still hold back from Kristoff if he does that again because I'm scared. I don't think I would be physically and emotionally ready to go that far with him. I still need you to help me through certain things and this is one of them. I will only be truly ready when Kristoff and I both ready which includes me talking to you prior to when we…do it. And even if I do develop and deepen my relationship with Kristoff, doesn't mean you should feel like I will sometimes cast you off. On the contrary. You should feel like you're essential to mine and Kristfoff's success as a couple because I'm sure you will be essential to us becoming a loving and understanding couple. I'm going to need your help especially for rough patches Kristoff and I will run into like now. I will always be needing my big sister because even if I seem to do fine improving my relationship with Kristoff, I'll still need help learning what true actual love and you're the perfect person to ask advice about love for. I think you are the very definition of love."

Elsa blushed and turned away, but Anna pinched her face in her left hand and forced her sister to look at her.

"Elsa, please don't turn away from me."

"Sorry."

Anna returned her hand back on Elsa's shoulder.

"And just so you know I'll be more than happy to return the favor if you want or need advice from me when you find your special someone. I mean, I think you wouldn't need me help since you're so wise, but I just want you to know that I will help you if you ask for it."

Once Anna was done giving her speech, she fell deadly silent. With every moment that passed by that Anna did not speak, Elsa became worried. She gently lifted Anna's hands from her shoulders and brought them to in front of her chest lightly gripping them the time when Anna had unfrozen from an apparent death.

"Anna."

Anna turned her head away from Elsa and pursed her lips slightly from frustration and exhaustion.

"Anna."

Anna still hadn't budged.

"_ANNA_."

At last, Anna faced her sister again. Her lips were stuck in a minute pout. A slight tremble laced her voice.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I'm glad that you said what you said."

Anna's eyes brightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. I feel confident that we can push through any obstacle that comes our way including romantic relationships with other people."

"Elsa…."

Elsa grinned at Anna and dropped her sister's hands from her own.

"How about we make a promise before we face Kristoff? Just between us sisters."

Anna's mouth widened as much as her eyes had. Her smile grew like a disease- a disease of love and happiness. Her smile was so infectious that Elsa matched her sister's pleasant expression with her own sunny smile.

"You really mean that, Elsa?"

"I really mean it. We'll promise to always be there for each other no matter what happens in our lives and promise to be an important part of one another lives no matter the situation."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

Anna and Elsa poked out their right pinky fingers, hooked them together, and made their pinky swear. The two sisters shared some silent words of understanding and smiled before unhooking their pink fingers and drawing into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Elsa. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I know. I hope that you know that I love you just as much Anna."

"I know. I'm glad to be your little sister."

"And I'm glad to be your big sister."

Then the two young women pulled away from each other, but kept their hands placed on the other one's shoulders. Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"Ready to see Kristoff?"

Anna nodded in compliance. Elsa dropped her hands from Anna's shoulders and got up from Anna's bed. Elsa offered to help Anna up from the bed and Anna took her offer. In a swift motion, Elsa helped Anna up from her bed. She looked straight into her sister's eyes.

"Come on. Let's leave before Kristoff gets tired of waiting."

"Okay."

Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hand and tenderly led her to the door. Elsa grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

To Be Continued…


	4. Elsa's Success

Kristoff had been waiting for thirty minutes for Anna and Elsa to come out of Anna's room. He was leaning against the wall outside the room with her arms crossed. He began to question his relationship with Anna feeling that she had given up on him. If she did, he couldn't blame her. He freaked her out and maybe he did cross the line the night before even if he didn't mean to. He should have just listened to Anna's pleas and oblige to her request. He could have waited a little longer for the right moment when they were both ready to go to that part of their relationship. He felt crummier and crummier the more he thought of the huge mistake he made with Anna. He didn't want to lose her so early in their relationship. He needed her and if he couldn't make things right with Anna then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Kristoff was starting to majorly doubt that Elsa could get Anna to come out of her room just for his sake to talk with Anna.

Just as Kristoff was about to leave the bedroom and his hopes of a relationship with Anna behind, the door to Anna's room opened up. He saw Elsa and Anna come out with determination etched on their faces. Elsa looked around for Kristoff until she saw him leaning against the wall. She walked over to him still holding onto Anna's hand.

"Kristoff."

Kristoff looked over at Elsa and uncrossed his arms. She gave him a gentle smile as she brought Anna around her and passed her off to him.

"You two need to talk."

"Um, okay."

Kristoff shifted his focus from Elsa and Anna. The two of them felt uncomfortable making eye contact since they last saw each other. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck while Anna clutched her left arm staring at the ground. Neither one of them knew how to start the conversation they knew they had too have. Elsa broke the awkward tension by clearing her throat. The couple gave her their full attention as she gestured to where she would be to give them some privacy. She pointed to the around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"I'll just be there. If you two need me for anything, then just get me. I'll be around."

Anna and Kristoff watched Elsa leave them to each other in slight horror afraid that they would make things worst between them without her supervision. They needed her to be around in case something bad happened. They felt that they couldn't get through this without her support. Kristoff and Anna reverted back to their original positions before Elsa announced that she would give them privacy. Anna rubbed her arm while Kristoff rubbed his neck.

Both of them avoided eye contact with each other until they stared at the floor so much that their eyes began to hurt and were forced to look up at each other. Both Kristoff and Anna were in awe at each other with their lips slightly parted. They didn't know what to do. It wasn't until Kristoff ruffled his hair and coughed into his hand that Anna shuffled a few steps toward him.

"Um…."

"So…."

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I slept well. Thanks to Elsa I was able to get enough sleep."

"I heard."

"I know."

"Elsa's great like that."

"Yeah. That's a big sister for you-always looking out for their little sister's safety and best interest."

"Yeah. I wish I knew what it would be like to have a sibling."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Seeing how dedicated you and Elsa are to each other, Anna, it makes me want to have a sibling."

"I don't think you would want a sibling."

"And how come? Don't you like having Elsa as a sibling?"

"Of course, I like having Elsa as a sister. I'm not talking about how I feel about having a sibling, I'm talking about you. I don't think you would want a sibling."

"How come?"

"I don't think you would know what to do with yourself if you suddenly found out you had a brother."  
"What makes you think that?"

"You were raised by trolls and when I first met you, you were kind of a loner. How would you expect yourself to react if you found out you had a brother?"

"I think I would be glad to have a brother."

"No, you wouldn't. It's not easy having a sibling. I'm not saying that it's not worth having a sibling, but it's not easy. You couldn't just love your brother if you had one once you met him and feel that is the only moment you would base your love for your brother on. If you were to love your brother, you better know all you can about him before loving him. The only way to accurately love a sibling is to love them for all their flaws and imperfections and never truly abandoning them even if things seem like that at times…like you just want to give up on them, but you don't and that makes a world of a difference what you choose to _think_ and choose to _do_. You would have to be willing to do that for your brother in order for you to love him…just like you would with anybody else who's important to you."

Kristoff stared at Anna. He saw an unfamiliar and unnerving seriousness swirling in her eyes. It seemed to Kristoff that Anna was speaking from the heart on how to love a sibling or a special someone. He understood what Anna meant what it truly took to love somebody and then he thought of the misunderstanding he had with her the night before.

"I still think I would be glad to have a brother."

Anna widened her eyes in question. "What do you mean?"

"I know what you're talking about, Anna. I related what you told me to what occurred between us last night. I know I can love you properly since I accept you for all of who you are as a person. I accept every flaw and perfection that you have whether it be physical or part of your personality. I love you, Anna, and I'm sorry I crossed the line. I didn't mean to. I hope you know that."

Anna's face fell. She turned away from Kristoff and rubbed her arm some more all the while staring at her hand as it went up and down her arm.

"I know. Elsa told me and we talked about it."

"You did? What did you talk about?"

"We talked about the reasons why I freaked out on you last night."

"You mean there was more than one reason? I thought what I did was all there was to the incident."

"No. There was more to it."

"Like what?"

Anna looked up at Kristoff with a deep shade of red bathing her freckles.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"You know the first reason why I ran away was because I wasn't exactly ready."

"Yeah. I know that."

"But the second reason is connected to the first one….and Elsa told me not to worry about it anymore."

"What was the second reason?"

"I didn't want Elsa to find out."

"What? What do you mean by that? If we had done it, don't you think you would want to tell your sister how the experience was for you? Isn't that what sisters do? Tell each other everything?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Kristoff! And did you get that impression of what sisters do?"

"You seem to be the perfect chatter box and Elsa seems to be the perfect listener."

"Are you saying that I would do all the talking? Are you implying that I would incapable of letting my sister talk about her life too? Or are you implying that Elsa wouldn't want to tell me what's going on with her life? She's my sister! Of course she'd want to talk to me about her personal problem and what goes on in her life. Why wouldn't she? I am a part of her life. I'm her little sister!"

At the last part of Anna's rant, she tossed her arms up in exasperation. Kristoff was shocked at Anna sudden display of defending her relationship with Elsa. Anna dropped her arms at her side and let them hang where they were and let out a loud huff. Before Kristoff had the chance to speak up, Anna beat him to the punch. Her voice was much more tender and soft.

"That's why I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That's why I didn't want Elsa to know what we did if we did it. I wouldn't want her to find out herself. I didn't want her to walk by and find out herself. I would rather that I told her instead of her hearing what would have happened. I wasn't just concerned about not being ready, but I also concerned about what Elsa thought of our relationship."

"Is it because she's your older sister?"

"Yes. I know it's kind of stupid, but that was part of the reason why I wasn't ready. Yet Elsa told me not to worry about it, so I won't."

"What about now?"

"Kristoff, it's not that I wouldn't like to go take that next step with you, but I would like to take things slow, _real_ slow. I want to take things slow and savor what we have together. I would like to take baby steps with our relationship. Besides, things are going to go slower than expected between us because I need time to spend with Elsa. I need time to figure out how to balance my love for you and Elsa. I thought I knew what love meant by I have a lot to learn about love. But I was wrong. I was so desperate for love that I was ready to fall in love and be in romantic relationship almost completely ignoring the most important relationship in my life-my relationship with my sister. Remember what happened with Hans?"

"Yeah. I remember Hans. That no good, rotten-"

"The point is that I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Please, understand, Kristoff. I still love you, I just need time. And up to this point, Kristoff, I'm glad that you have been patient with me. I just need some extra time."

"Well, when will we be ready?"

"I don't know. I do know that it won't happen anytime soon."

"Will it happen sometime though?"

"Yes as long we're both ready. Even if I'm ready later, you could change your mind and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks for the thought, Anna, but I'll be fine. I just want to make sure you'll be okay with it."

"I will…in time."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yes. I forgive you, Kristoff. Will you forgive me for overacting a little? I didn't mean to make you feel like you're a horrible person because you're not. You're a great guy and I'm glad to be in your life."

"I'll forgive, Anna. I guess we just added another flaw to ourselves."

"We're just two fixer uppers that can help each other."

Kristoff widely smiled at Anna. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then, without any hesitation, Anna and Kristoff leaned in for a tender kiss. Their lips met and lingered for a few seconds before pulling away signaling that they patched things up between them. After a comfortable moment of silence, the pair looked around their surroundings calling out for Elsa. A few minutes passed before Anna and Kristoff spotted Elsa coming out from her hiding place from the corner down the hall. She walked up to the couple with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"So, is everything better with you two?"

Anna rushed off to encase her sister in a warm embrace. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister's body in response. Anna rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "Yes. Everything is better now thanks to you."

Elsa let out a soft chuckle before gently pulling her sister away from her.

"No. All I did was get you two to talk to each other."

Kristoff approached Elsa and gestured to Anna as he spoke.

"But without that simple action, we probably too stubborn to come talk things out ourselves as soon as you had us do. I think what you did for us helped a lot, Elsa."

"Well, I guess so. I was only trying make things right between you guys. I just wanted to help."

Anna placed her hands on her sister's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You did! You helped out so much. Seriously, Elsa, thank you."

"You're welcome, Anna." Elsa looked up at Kristoff. "And Kristoff."

Kristoff gave Elsa an assuring smile. Not only would he mind having Princess Anna as his girlfriend, but he also didn't mind the notion of being a good friend to Queen Elsa. He found it helpful if he did more than just be a faithful subject to her; that he would be there for her when he could, especially if Anna couldn't be there for her. At that moment, Kristoff felt that Elsa was just as important as Anna was, but he saw Elsa more as a sister. He knew that they were the same age, but he felt like he could see Elsa as a big sister. She did, after all, have experience being an older, wiser older sister who was very caring-she was Anna's older sister.

Elsa gingerly plucked Anna's hands off her shoulders and stepped a tad bit back. She folded her hands under her stomach and smiled at the couple.

"Shall we head down for breakfast?"

Kristoff's face lit up. He was ready for food after all the talking he and Anna did. "Sure!"

Elsa smiled at Kristoff's enthusiasm. She could say that he was excited enough for all three of them to have some breakfast. She walked up to Anna and Kristoff and brought their hands together before leading the way. As Elsa walked toward the stairs, Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and then between their linked hands and Elsa. They quickly joined Elsa at the stairs just as she was about to take the first step down. Kristoff placed himself on her right side while Anna placed herself on her left. They each took one of Elsa's hands and smiled at her. Elsa stopped where she was and gave each one of them a quizzical look. The two of them just kept on smiling. Anna laced her fingers with her sister's and pressed her shoulder to hers while Kristoff used his free hand to hold onto Elsa's arm as an escort would do. Elsa blushed and smiled brightly at each of them.

Without any need of any other words, the trio looked forward and began to descend the stairs to have breakfast together. Just like one happy family.

The End


End file.
